The Confession
by CupcakeQueen101
Summary: Princess Sofia is stressed. She needs to find an eligible prince to marry. She already has one in mind, but is he as accepting of the idea as she is? Characters are 17/18.


_**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this SofiaXJames One-Shot. I do not own the characters.**_

It's already been seven years since I've become a princess. Now I'm 17 and Amber and James are already 18. So much has happened these past years and so much more is going to happen, especially these next few weeks as Amber and James become 19 and I become 18.

Unfortunately with my birthday, also comes the royal engagement ball, where I have to choose a prince to marry. Amber had chosen her prince last year during her birthday. She has been planning their wedding for almost a year. James, on the other hand, still has time to choose a princess.

To be honest, I feel somewhat bad for James. Not only does he have to choose a princess, but he also has to learn how to takeover the kingdom. I know he'll do great running the kingdom, especially after his practice day so many years ago. We had so much fun that day. I think that is the day I realised how much I really enjoyed James' company.

James has always been on my side, to help with any trouble I run into or to just play games and have fun. I really do love him. I mean as a brother of course - or do I actually love him more than that? Oh no.. What if I was actually in love with James? No. That cannot be the case. I have to choose a suitor next week and James has to choose his princess the following week. Even if I were to love James, there was always the question if he loves me back, but he probably only sees me as his little sister.

As I am walking down the hallway towards the dining room for breakfast I run into Amber who is giving Milly a to-do list for the birthday party tomorrow. Knowing Amber, it will be the best party and everyone will be talking about it for the next year.

"Good morning Amber. Good morning Milly. How are you both doing?"

"Good morning Princess Sofia. I am doing fine, thank you. If you'll both excuse me, I'll get started on this list for you Princess Amber."

"Good morning Sofia. Yes, yes, please go Milly. This list is of utmost importance." With that Milly went off. "And let's get us two to breakfast. Shall we?"

Hooking my arm into Ambers, we went to breakfast together. I was already so curious about Amber's party list, but I knew she would never tell me anything cause it's only been that way the past six years. I wonder if James had any say in the party or if he was getting his own. I was so lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't realised that we arrived at breakfast until I heard James speaking to me.

"I'm sorry James. What were you saying?"

"Good morning to you too, Sofia. I was asking if you were alright. You were just standing there. Do you need lie back down? Should I call a doctor for you? Let me escort you back to bed. You look very flushed."

Of course I looked flushed. James was right in front of me. As soon as his questions started, he was already right next to me checking me over and his roaming eyes were not helping my blush that began to spread up my neck to my ears as soon as he touched my arm.

"I'm alright James. I promise. I was just lost in my own thoughts. Good morning to you too."

Before he walked back into his seat, he handed me a small note in secret. I desperately wanted to read it right then and there, but I knew I shouldn't be caught with it. I took my seat and as soon as everyone was engrossed in their conversations and food, I took the note and began to read it:

_My dearest Sofia, please meet me in our secret spot after breakfast. There is something important that I need to talk to you about. I don't want Amber sniffling around and finding out. Yours truly James_

I was already looking forward to our private meeting. I wonder what he wants to talk about though. I realise that he said right after breakfast so maybe if I finish fast, I can head over faster. I see James has already finished and is subtly glancing at me. I give him a small nod. He smiles and ask for permission to be dismissed, saying he needed to study for his kingly duties.

I continue to eat until my plate is empty and ask to be dismissed as well that I needed to go through all the eligible princes again. Amber offered me help, but I told her that if I truly needed her, I'd call for her. With that I leave the table and head over to James' and I's secret spot in the garden. It's a beautiful lake hidden behind bushes. No one has ever found it, except us. We cleaned it up and made it our own. We never bring anyone here, just us.

As I got there, I couldn't see James anywhere. I wonder where he is. I decide to get out the picnic blanket from the little hiding spot in one of the trees. I laid it out nicely in a shady spot in the grass near the water, sat down, and began watching the baby ducklings swimming with their mother.

"That's the smile I love seeing." James.

"Why thank you soon-to-be King James." I get up and curtsy.

"Please don't do that Sofia."

"Why not? What's wrong? James, did something happen?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Everything is fine. Yes I'm still going to be king, but I'm troubling with the whole someone needs to be by my side part."

"Well maybe I can help. We can talk about it and I could let you know what Princesses are available and we could always plan a party like the one Amber had last year and I'm having next.." I trail off as I realise I have to choose a prince next week.

"Sof is everything ok?"

"James I'm not ready. I can't choose a prince next week." He quickly grabs me and holds me as the tears begin to flow. I was supposed to be helping him, not lose my emotions like this. Maybe it's also the fact that I know what prince I want to choose but I know I never can.

"Oh Sof, I promise you everything will be ok. The princes aren't that bad. I mean I do know pretty much all of them. They are fine guys and very loyal. Some are funny, others are better at handling emotions well." And he was perfect at both.

"James, what if I know what prince I want, but I'm worried about what he'll say or what our parents will say or what anyone will say."

"Are you worried that he will reject you? Because only the eligible princes that are interested will attend the ball next week, so you don't need to worry. And if none of them will entertain you, I will."

"Thank you James. Now how can I help you?"

"Well there is a princess I have in mind, but she's supposed to choose a prince herself very soon and I am worried that I won't be able to wow her enough at the ball, so I wanted advice on what I could do before the ball to catch her attention." He loves someone else. I should have known. I only want him to be happy, so I will help him.

"Well what's she like? Is she princessy like Amber or princessy like me?"

"Like you. Maybe that's why I get along with her so well, cause she reminds me of you."

"Well, I'd definitely take her out on a picnic. You could also just take for a stroll. Show her the derby horses. You can't only appeal to her likes, she has to appeal to your likes as well. Show her more about you."

"That's great advice Sof. Thanks! And speaking of picnics, since I saw you didn't eat much at breakfast and I know you tend to have a big appetite, I prepared a picnic for the two of us. So will you join me in this picnic Sof?"

"I would love to." _And I would love it if you loved me back._

James leaves quickly to retrieve the picnic basket from the kitchen. I wonder what he made. He has always been great by making us picnic lunches. If he were to take me on a stroll to see the derby horses, maybe I could then ask him if he ask feelings for me. Otherwise, I truly need to find a prince by next week.

James return with the biggest basket I've ever seen. He begins to unpack and I see he thought of everything for a romantic brunch. He had cooked eggs, croissants, butter, jams, cheeses, meats. We began to eat and continued talking about my last year in school and how his duties as king-to-be were going. After we finished he cleaned everything up and brought it back to the kitchen. In the meantime I cleaned up the picnic blanket and was about to head back to my room, when James came rushing back.

"Let's go for a stroll Sofia. We should digest that food before doing anything else."

"I love that idea James. Sure let's go for a stroll."

As we headed out of our secret spot, we began walking towards the south of the castle, which leads into the wheat fields. It was high afternoon, but the trees provided a lovely shade that helped keep us cool.

"Hey Sof, what prince do you want? Earlier you said that you had one in mind, but you didn't say anything else. Maybe I can find out what he thinks of you, only if you'd like me to, that is."

"Oh James, that is very sweet, but — well I am really scared what anyone will think about it."

"Sofia, I will never ever judge you. Please let me help you."

"Do you promise that you will always be my best friend even after I tell you who I want to marry?"

"I promise on the crown of Enchancia." That made me smile and he grinned noticing that he brought that smile to my face.

"Well, umm this Prince — well he is your age and you actually know him quite well."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Sof, please don't make this a guessing game. Just tell me. I can handle it."

"James, the prince I want to marry is.. well it's.. it's you."

"Sof, please tell me you are not joking right now."

"Why would I ever joke about that James. I am not supposed to love you. You are my brother. But the fact is that I do love you. And it's crazy. I know that. But you are amazing and funny and handsome and you know how to handle my emotions. I totally understand if you don't love me bac—"

James quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me into our first kiss. It was amazing. Fireworks exploding everywhere. Butterflies wanting to escape my stomach. Goosebumps all over my skin. What this boy does to me. Unfortunately it ends all too soon. I whimper as he pulls away.

"Sofia, I love you too. I told you my princess was like you, but my princess is you. But I don't want you just to be my princess anymore. I want you to be my queen. So cancel your ball. Please cancel that ball. And —" James pull a velvet box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee. My free hand flies to my mouth as I gasp in realisation as to what is about to happen. "Sof, will you make me the happiest man and king and marry me? Be mine forever?"

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

They knew this had to be discussed with their parents immediately but they stayed in the fields, watching the sunset and stealing a few more kisses. They could worry about their family later. For now they were in bliss with their secrets out in the open.


End file.
